mistbankfandomcom-20200213-history
Otherworldly Patron, Mistlord
(THIS PATRON WAS CREATED BY THE FOLKS AT MIDDLE FINGER OF VECNA, I JUST RETWEAKED TO FIT MY SETTING: http://www.middlefingerofvecna.com/2015/08/the-spirit_30.html) Otherworldly Patrons, The beings that serve as patrons for warlocks are mighty inhabitants of other planes of existence—not gods, but almost godlike in their power. Various patrons give their warlocks access to different powers and invocations, and expect significant favors in return. Some patrons collect warlocks, doling out mystic knowledge relatively freely or boasting of their ability to bind mortals to their will. Other patrons bestow their power only grudgingly, and might make a pact with only one warlock. Warlocks who serve the same patron might view each other as allies, siblings, or rivals. Mistlord You made a pact with an entity which dwells in the Mist. This creature is no mere ghost, it is a titanous soul whose presence can be felt on the Material Plane. Such a Mistlord's motivations are patently unclear. Perhaps it is driven mad by centuries of isolation on the desolate plane, or perhaps it is plotting, calculating revenge against those that wronged it in life in a long game spanning aeons. Whatever its motive, it has granted you powers of theMist, allowing you to move between the Planes with greater and greater ease as your powers grow. Mistlord Expanded Spells Spell Level Spells 1st detect magic, dissonant whispers 2nd phantasmal force, see invisibility 3rd blink, Leomund's tiny hut 4th Leomund's secret chest, phantasmal killer 5th telekinesis, wall of force Incorporeal Movement Beginning when you select this patron at 1st level, you can move through other creatures and objects as if they were difficult terrain. This movement is limited to 5 feet each turn and does not provoke opportunity attacks. You take 2d10 force damage and are shunted to the nearest available space if you end your turn inside a creature or object. Ethereal Sight At 1st level, you can see into the Mist within 60 feet of you. Ethereal Jaunt At 6th level, as a bonus action, you can magically shift from the plane you currently occupy to the Mist for 1 round. You may move no further than 10 feet from where you originated on the Ethereal Plane. After using this ability, you cannot do so again until you complete a short or long rest. Ghost Touch Beginning at 10th level, your melee attacks overcome damage reduction against incorporeal undead, such as spectres and wraiths. Additionally, your attacks and spells affect creatures on the Mist normally as if they were on the Material Plane. Ethereal Shunt Beginning at 14th level, as an action, you can forcibly move anything from the material plane into the Border Ethereal. Choose either a single object less than 100 cubic feet in volume or a single creature within 5 feet of you. If that creature is unwilling, it must make a Charisma saving throw against your spell save DC. On a failure, it is shunted to the Mist (as per the spell etherealness) for a number of rounds equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum 1) or until you lose your concentration (as if concentrating on a spell). Once you have used this ability, you cannot do so again until you complete a short or long rest.